Dark Races
by KitaLoki
Summary: Trua, a mustang and Lloyd's companion since the days of the Final Battle, lives with him after the events of Zane's death. However, Ronin manages to import him to Chen's Island where he is confined and trained to race in the tournament of elements. But because of his wild and sometimes deadly demeanor, he eventually teaches everyone to never play with an animal they can't control.
1. Backstory

Hi. I will be starting this story for you but first you must know about the backstory behind this story.

So to get you guys started, the story is told from a horse's point of view. Trua was born on the dark island and lived with his herd along with other herds that had been inhabited there. He is a mustang-arabian cross (mustang x arabian) with a palomino pelt. He is wild, free, headstrong, and powerful. Nope, he's no dummy and is aware if that XD. WHen he's five, he notices something unusual and senses an intrusion to his homeland. His mother informs him that it is man. Garmadon captures him and relizes horses could pull stuff and be ridden if tamed and so the stone warriors try to handle him. Trua beats them all and escapes the camp, thinking of his herd. They are gone when he arrives back and his mother is killed by Kozu. The ninja arrive on the island to prepare for final battle and he watches them from a hidden spot. They finally see him and Zane is the first to "make friends with him." They all try to ride him but he throws them off but is a bit indecisive about Zane because of his calm nature and the fact that he seems open to him. Lloyd wants to try so he gets on and Trua thinks about tossing him until Misako calls them in. Over the days, Lloyd gains his trust and manages to get on him for a short while. Trua likes the company but on their way back to the temple of light, the stone warriors catch him again and put him to work pulling and hauling carts of dark matter. He realizes that his herd was taken for the same reason and meets up with them and finds out of his mom's dying. He is determined to get out of there but is broken because of the loss. (his dad was killed earlier from unknown reasons but that was when he was younger) Next day, he fools them all and turns loose on the warriors and gallops off causing confusion while at the same time, Misako steals the helmet. Trua meets up and ventures to the clock from command and finally accepts Lloyd as a friend. Later, the ninja train for the battle after the clock blows its horns and Trua tries to join. They dump him except for Lloyd who promises to return. He doesn't return in the evening so the horse goes out to look. He gets into a fight with Garmadon/Overlord once he watches him defeat the green ninja and ends up hurting himself. the next day, they all leave, but Trua finds a way to get to Ninjago city by way of a low tide and a "land bridge." Despite Dr. Julian's orders to not stress himself, he begins to gallop down the beach and finds Lloyd. Jay gives him a makeshift bridle he had been tinkering with previously because of them wanting to all ride him and gives it to Lloyd who rides him up midway the stairs. The Overlord is defeated and Trua is reunited with his herd in Ninjago city. Lloyd gives him the name Trua, which means Believe (its true. it means believe in Icelandic) after their phrase "Ninja never quit and horses always believe." Garmadon apologizes and both father and son hop on him and they race off down the beach.

And now on with the story my friends.


	2. Beginning

It would be easy, they said. Sure, that's what I thought when I had no idea. To be quite honest, I was not prepared for anything.  
There could have been a better and more humane way we could have won the battle, but that is in the past. I cannot change it, no one can, but what can I say? He is still with me. I know that, for my mother is too and I hope my friend can see that as well.

 **FLASHBACK**

I grazed quietly in the field. The serene monastery where I now lived was the perfect place to live. A waterfall hummed its ongoing tune and the fireflies flickered around me. The night wind blew softly and the grass rustled.  
"Hey Trua. Time for dinner," Garmadon walked up to the gate of my pasture with my halter to lead me inside.  
I looked up and nickered a greeting to him. He was such a caring person now that he was good. He was a good tutor as well as I had seen during the nindroid invasion and our flight from the Overlord. Sadly, Zane was gone due to that being although Ninjago was free once more.  
"Come on," Garmadon firmly snapped the lead rope on the halter and slipped it over my head. "Let's go. Misako has something special for you."  
I followed him obediently and stepped beside him. Since he had had more time on his hands, he had been teaching me things that Lloyd had never taught me like simple things like not walking ahead of the human or trailing behind but to go at a lively steady gait and keep time with them. I was now becoming what I thought a more domesticated animal, although I had my wild side still in me.  
"Well look who it is, if it isn't Trua," Misako grinned and met her husband at the door. "Come in. And don't dirty the floor," she petted me on the nose and took the lead rope from him. She clicked her tongue a couple times signaling me to walk on.  
I was led into the main room where Garmadon dumped my feed into a bucket. "Eat up, bud. There's an apple at the bottom."  
Once I had finished eating, I was turned back out. I hadn't seen my owner that evening. I wondered why but dismissed it because he was still busy with ninja affairs.

After Zane's apparent demise, the other boys had left their duties and had gone off to find other jobs. I was left with Lloyd and his parents. In the meantime, we still remained committed to our own work and kept on training and improving ourselves. Since Garmadon not only insisted on giving me obedience lessons, he also took over most of my training that required a rider since Lloyd was gone in the day. I can't say I cared much for that change.  
Midnight gradually seeped its way into Ninjago. I was still awake, half dozing but still aware of my surroundings. Suddenly, I noticed a figure coming up the road. It had a hat on and was walking quickly. I sniffed the air and stopped sleeping. I took a step towards the edge of the fence to get a better look.  
The person neared and I could see it was a human. He was wearing something similar to Sensei Wu's attire and had bluish green armor on with orange. An eye patch covered one of his eyes and he was whistling a strange tune. The man stopped at the gate and called my name.  
Cautiously, I walked to him, but tossed my head when he tried to reach for my halter.  
"Easy, big fellow. The ninja want me to get you for them. Their on a mission," he coaxed me.  
Not sure whether to believe him, I pinned my ears and backed off.  
He snapped my lead rope on that had been left on the fence and dragged me out the gate. I did not want to leave but if the ninja needed me, why not?  
We walked for some time before coming to the Ninjago pier. "Load up," he commanded me to walk up the plank that was set to a ship.  
What was he doing? I thought. This was weird. I went quickly up the board. He led me into a stall and shut the door.  
The ship blew it's whistle and began to move. I had been tricked! The ninja didn't even know what happened. I reared and kicked the walls, frantically trying to escape before crewmen came and cut the ropes.  
"Let's get out of here!" said one of them. "Let's get these horses to Master Chen! Ronin, better keep an eye on the palomino...he's a wild one." the person addressed the crook who had caged me.  
Furious, I looked around and noticed I had been penned in beside many other horses. So 'Ronin' was taking us all?! I thought. What about my friends back at home? I hoped Lloyd would know I was missing and find me. For now, I had no idea what would become of us or what plot we were involved in. Just another day in Ninjago eh?

 **Like or comment if you want me to continue this :**


	3. Arrival Destination

Waiting in the blackness, I listened intently for any clues of why I had been trapped here. Pawing the floorboards, I snorted.  
A dark brown mare whinnied in anxiety and poked her head out of her stall next to me. Her green eyes searched in fear up and down the sides of the ship as it moved further away from Ninjago. She was clearly disoriented and seemed in pain.  
I looked out as well and kept my ears pinned. I was fearless and angry. Why had Ronin done this? Why was he stealing us horses? To pass the time, I half heartedly dozed after seeing it was no use getting away.  
Morning dawned and the ship lurched. I awoke and stared out into the early rays of light. We were nearing another dock. Strange drums beat rhythmically and I saw more peculiar crewmen waiting with ropes at the land. When the boat had aligned itself parallel to the stoned pavement, a plank was laid in place and men came to the stalls to unload us. Others unloaded supposedly stolen goods in boxes.  
"Get moving!" Ronin cracked a whip and a white horse bolted out of his stall. He ran sideways, dragging the man who held him by ropes that had been fastened to his makeshift halter. Ronin met him on the other side and smacked the whip again, attempting to head him off in the direction of the plank. "Careful, Eyezor. These animals are dangerous," the rogue warned him.  
Two cultists with snake helmets aided Eyezor in handling the white one and finally managed to get him off with much difficulty.  
"Next!" Ronin wrote off something on a pad of paper he was holding.  
Three men came for the brown mare next to me. She backed away, and held a terrified expression. She refused to let them touch her face and reared slightly when one of them reached for her halter.  
Ronin stalked into the stall and leaped up, grasping onto her clip and hooked the rope. She squealed and slipped on the wood. I watched as she was forced out of her confinement. This gave me a good chance to look at her. She was obviously a hot-blooded breed. Her delicate build indicated she was probably a purebred of some sort. She appeared to be injured in her hock, given her unstable walk. She jerked back lightly and paused before going over the walk.  
"Careful with that one," Ronin pointed at me. "He's a wild one."  
"We'll see about that," I nickered heatedly. When they came to take me, I reared and bared my teeth.  
"Woah! Move!" Eyezor flung a rope at my neck and wound it around. He could not get even the least bit close to me before I struck out.  
"Get that thing out of its stall NOW! It will damage the frame!" Ronin shouted. He unlatched the door and flung open the bars.  
I erupted out of my confinement with the same zeal as I had done when I was first captured by the stone army. Bucking, I flew down the ramp, the cultists hanging on to my leads for dear life. I swerved to the right and tossed my head up in the air. I jerked again and cantered across the ground, heading towards the gates of the palace before a loud shot rang in my ears. I skidded to a stop, startled.  
"Ronin..." a peculiar man got up from an elegant electronic chair and said so in a raspy voice, rising and coming forward, "I thought you said these animals were tame." He lowered a pistol that he had aimed into the air.  
"Well errr...uhh you see, Master Chen, I grabbed this one from...from..," Ronin bowed and stuttered nervously.  
"Master, I do not think it be wise to take this one in," his second in command strolled out calmly. "He appears to be...eh, savage?"  
"Not savage, Clousey-Clouse. Only unbroken. We will solve that problem in no time. Now," the apparently Master Chen turned to Ronin, "tell me where you got him."  
The rest of the minions immediately set to work leading the rest of the horses out of the cargo hold. Unlike I and the brown mare as well as the white stallion, they behaved themselves out of fear of what would happen should they disobey.  
"From Ninjago City. The only fleet one I could find, sir. There were a few heavy duty work animals kept by farmers but I didn't think you would want them," Ronin replied.  
"Ninjago City? Now why would you do that?" Chen was not pleased.  
The crook shrugged, "Hey, I'm sure he'll do the work he's meant to do. He's fine and I don't see anything wrong with him."  
"Hmm...what is that on his halter?" Clouse made a note of something.  
Master Chen held the pistol towards my face in a threat and grabbed the noseband and yanked it downward. He looked towards the side and spat. "Yugghhff! An elemental master's symbol." he said as he read the character plated in gold on the side. "What does that mean?"  
Clouse took a look at it as well. "It is the sign for the element of energy or power."  
I laced my ears back and butted him. Clouse fell back and did not attempt to handle me again.  
Ticked, Master Chen commanded all of the livestock be herded off to the underground passages. I resisted as they tried to pull me towards the backway of the stadium. Someone that bore a label as "Zugu" joined his friends and threatened us with a whip. I lashed out at him and bit. Shrinking back, he gave me a dirty look and let me pass by.  
You will NOT control me, I thought. I make my own rules 'round here, I walked forward, following the others, refusing to submit to anyone as we passed through into the dim caverns below.

 **Like or comment if you want me to continue this**


	4. Mysterious Ongoings

**NORMAL POV**

"Dad! I can't find Trua, he's not in the field," Lloyd rushed back in to where Garmadon was planting flowers in the monastery.  
"What do you mean he's not there? I turned him out last night after feeding," Garmadon paused his work.  
Lloyd shrugged, "Well he's not there anymore. I was going to go and take him out for a gallop but I went to the gate and didn't see him."  
"Perhaps he went to find you," his dad made a point. "You've been gone for awhile so maybe he didn't think you were doing alright. He seemed less energetic lately, you know."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Lloyd said sadly. "I've been busy so..."  
"I know you have, son. Come on let's go find him," Garmadon put his hand shovel down and got up.  
Together, they went outside to the fenced in area where Trua usually went out to meet them.  
"TRUA!" Garmadon called for him. "Here, boy, come here!"  
No answer.  
"Let's make a round about check over our land. Summon your dragon," he suggested.  
"On it," the green ninja flew upwards and circled a few times. No sign of the mustang could be found.  
"Look at this," Garmadon finally noticed the setting on the fence's gate. "Here's something," he said. A frayed and torn off piece of rope was let stranded on a nail .  
Lloyd dropped off his dragon and took the end of fabric. "Uhh Dad, I don't think he off...I think he was stolen..."  
 **MY POV**  
"Stop!" Eyezor barked. He and several others got near enough to me and quickly unsnapped my halter. "Put this on him," he said.  
A minion wrestled with me temporarily until he had gotten a knotted halter made of rope on my head. I rise onto my haunches, knocking him off.

"Better keep that on so no one will know who he is," explained Eyezor. "That symbol on there would give it away but it's not like the elemental master will show up here anyway."

"Get in there, come on!" Zugu yelled loudly, swishing the whip in the air, making a crack.  
I lunged forward and barely missed getting hit. We were all being led deeper underground. The only light was torches that provided hardly enough. The brown mare that I had taken interest in limped behind us in an attempt to keep up. I wanted to give her help, but the rest of the horses coming behind me would not allow me to back up, neither would any of our captors.  
"Throw them in stalls," Eyezor commanded hurriedly. "They'll be fine until we bring in group two."  
Wait, there were more horses coming in? I wondered. This was all too weird for me. First being fooled into thinking the ninja wanted me, then being shipped off to some unknown island, and now being held in a dungeon? What next? Would we all be enslaved or possibly worse?  
I continued to walk forward, showing no fear. I would not let them think otherwise. I had never been afraid of anything really. And to me, I had seen just about everything there was to see that was bizarre. I was Lloyd's other half, a side he would only show occasionally. Being brave was one thing, controlling and facing one's fear is a completely different thing. For me, I had learned to do both. Supporting each other was how we made our friendship.  
"Number fifteen," a minion pulled on my lead.  
I stamped my foot and reared. I did not want to go in this "stall." It wasn't really a stall at all in my eyes. It was a large cell with a wooden door that did not allow anyone to see inside, save a small peek hole that was characteristically barred.  
"I said get the hell in there!" one of them cursed at me. He smack his whip and drove me in backwards. They cut my lead since I would not let them come close, leaving it half hanging from my head, and left me be.  
Looking around, I noticed the cell was made completely of stone. There was a pile of fresh hay that had been placed there and a bucket of good water. Though I had been stolen, it was clear they intended to treat me well for some reason. I did not feel like eating and pawed the stall violently, a spark shining as my hoof scrapped at the hard floor.  
Listening for more sounds, I heard footsteps again. I recognized it was Ronin. He was whistling while dragging something probably from the cargo ship with him. I caught a glimpse of flashing silver as he went to the cell across from me and stuffed it in. Hearing the jingle of chains, I watched as he made a few quick movements and then coming back out, shut the door, locking it and leaving whatever was there to be in darkness.  
I paced my stall, turning a couple times before settling down to think on how I was to escape. There was no way I would be held like this. This was no place for any horse in fact. We are meant to either run free or willingly submit. No one could tell me what to do. I would wait and see what I was meant to do here and then, if I WANTED to, I would do so, but with spirit...

 **Like or comment if you want me to keep writing**


	5. Something's Peculiar

"Take it back," Chen said, bored. He put the fortune cookie back on his plate. "Please go get me some water. I'm hot," he motioned at a kabuki servant who bowed politely and hurried off.  
"Master, the horses are all quiet now," Clouse slinked back to his boss. "And Ronin has gone back to Ninjago City."  
"Good job. Make sure they have plenty to eat. We can't let them go hungry. Tomorrow, their training begins." Chen did a thumbs up and accepted the water that was brought back by the returning girl. "How long have we had those animals?"  
"A week now," Clouse calculated. "All of them have adapted...except for that gold stallion. He refuses to let anyone touch him. We have to have three men hold him back while we clean the stalls, and even then, we all end up with a bruise or two."  
"Gaaahh! That darn Ronin. Are you positive he was domesticated?" Chen inquired. "I asked him to get me TAME and broken horses, not trouble making pieces of crap."  
"Don't ask me. He said he was tame and in a pasture," Clouse was calm.  
"Then how old is he?" insisted Chen.  
Clouse thought. "Well, looking at his teeth, he's about nine or ten. Approximate age is not confirmed yet."  
"Does he know ANYTHING?"  
"He leads, I'm sure, he may be broken to ride..." Clouse wasn't sure with his last comment.  
Chen groaned and sipped his water. "Oh alright. We'll see how he does...on the machine."  
 **TIME SKIP**  
I stared listlessly. My head jolted every now and then as I half dozed. It had been days, never ending struggle. I had not been let out of my confinement for what seemed like ages and the cold cell smelled like dirt and sweat.  
Earlier that week, about three or four days ago, there had been a great commotion. Countless guards and cultists had marched and chanted, hailing Chen as their master. Ronin had returned to take whatever was in the cell across further down the labyrinth somewhere unknown. However this material or such had been brought back about an hour later and place again where it had been.  
No one had yet gotten close to taking me. I was blocked by various people but never were they ever to lay their filthy hands on me.  
I wondered what the ninja were doing. I hoped I would be able to find my way out of this mess and reunited, but I was a bit interested as to why I was even stolen in the first place.  
"Here horse, come here," one of the minions startled me and opened the door. He cautiously laid the strange mixture of food by the door, glancing at me, afraid to move too quickly. I pinned my ears and backed up. He shut the door again and hurried off to the next horse.  
My neighboring partner was no more than a large pony size, standing at only fourteen-one hands high. He was small but quick and sturdy. Since I was so big, it was hard to keep me in this tight position. It's not easy to stand in a stall all day when you are seventeen hands or taller.  
He nickered at the guard and accepted his food. He didn't know why he was here either, but he was more friendly than I. I tasted the food. If it was anything good, well I could find anything there. It was a bland combination that gave little to no help at all in being filling.  
The seventh day of my being there finally drew closed. I began to sleep again, but ever so lightly, so as to be alert for anything. There was a soft glow that lit the cell across. Something was there. The stall next to it was also bright. It was lighter than even the other. I wondered what could be so bright so as to eliminate both cells of darkness.

 **Like or comment if you want me to continue writing this...**


	6. A Job To Do

"Haih! Yah, get going!" I awakened to the running sound of feet. "Move them all out. Master Chen wants them all cleared for selection!" Someone shouted.  
I glanced through my tiny window to get a better look. All of us were being herded out, which much cruelty mind you, and they were directing us in the way I had seen Ronin go earlier.  
The door to my stall burst open and a cultist with a spear threatened to harm me if I did not comply and walk out of the stall. I skidded sideways to avoid the potential chance of getting gored and bolted out of my room, joining the rapidly increasing herd. Since there were other horses that had been abducted but had been brought in later, as Chen had commanded, the corridors were crowded and gave me literally no space. Hatefully, I continued to down until on of them cracked their whip to turn us into the entrance of a large area with steps leading down. Most of the horses agreed to cover them and picked their way carefully. The men handled us roughly and tied us all to pickets staked them in the ground.  
They quickly joined another group of minions in chanting some worshiping form I knew nothing of. Tugging at my chain, I watched as Chen floated down in his interesting seat.  
"Ahhh...so now they all have come. And thank you for being here again, Ronin," he greeted everyone and I noticed Ronin had quietly returned.  
"My pleasure," he bowed.  
"Today, we will begin by selecting the best of the best. Only the fleetest shall pass and in the end...only one can remain," Chen cackled maliciously and ran his eyes over the frightened animals. "Now, will you lead them up one by one, and I will choose. Make this quick for they must absolutely start their training."  
A black thoroughbred was taken up to a plate form and forced to stand still. His nostrils flared as he stared wide-eyed at the strange snake head towering over the entrance to the stone arena.  
"Mehh...too thin. Take him to the factory. He can haul coal," Chen waved his hand and the stallion was dragged out. "Next!"  
The brown mare who I noticed slightly was also deemed too unfit for whatever job we were signing up for. She was abused and kicked out.  
"How about this chestnut gelding?" Clouse asked.  
A firey red pelt glimmered as an elegant Arab made his way daintily up the plate. He held his head in a poised position, similar to that of a show animal. It was clear he had been a winner of some sort and to him, this was simply thought as another odd presentation. He was not afraid.  
"Very nice..." murmured Clouse. "You should save this fine one."  
"Alright. Tie him up there." Chen approved.  
Several other horses were added to the "ok" group as well as some unfortunate ones who were taken away to work. When they finally came for me, I was the only one with a chain connected to my head. Clouse stepped away and took the end of the chain and jerked me forward. I stood my ground and jerked back, rearing slightly.  
"Pardon me master, but this one is a bit tricky to hold." he said between gritted teeth and managed to get my feet in the spotlight.  
"Breed?" Chen asked.  
"Probably mustang and Arab of some sort," Clouse relaxed having set me where he wanted me to be.  
"He looks too wild for you to handle," Chen remarked, none too kindly to Clouse.  
Clouse snapped back, "I know."  
I pulled on the chain.  
"Take him, he can work double time if he does not cooperate. He'll haul coal for the factory ovens if he doesn't settle down," Chen said.  
Clouse yanked me back to my position with the horses that had been chosen. They proceeded to select and cull until everyone was in their proper place.  
"Move them off to the training arena," Chen ordered. "I'll be there soon.  
"Yes Master Chen," Eyezor bowed and the rest of the cultists grabbed a horse and led them out.  
"Wait," Chen held his hand up as Zugu prepared to lead me away. "I want the mustang to stay. I will give him to my daughter to take charge of."  
Wait he had a daughter?  
"Skylor!" He called.  
A girl with red hair entered the room. "Yes father?" She smiled.  
"Take this horse. He is my little gift for you. He may be high spirited but I'm sure that's nothing you can't fix, am I right?"  
"Thank you," Skylor looked surprised. She obviously hadn't been expecting it. "He's pretty." She looked me over.  
I wondered whether she would be cruel or not.  
She took the chain and undid it.  
"Woah w-what are you doing, dear?" Chen was afraid I would act up should I be released.  
"Don't be silly, father. A horse will not obey you if you are unkind, much less if you have a chain on their nose," she unhooked it and replaced it was a knotted rope. "Come on," she clicked to me.  
I sensed she was more trustworthy, however, I was still cautious and followed her out the entrance, while Clouse had an indignant look on his face.  
We strolled into a large arena, set up was a reddish brown floored track that was closed in by pillars and rails. At the top was a scoreboard. The center of the arena was set so either the audience could watch standing on on risers, and Chen's chair could sit in the very middle on an elevated flat surface. "This is where you will do your job. I'm going to be your new master," Skylor announced, pulling on the tether to halt me.  
Other horses were already having tack being fastened on them. I had had a bridle on countless times, but the queer things that some people sat in while riding us was something new. Skylor brought one of these out and threw it on my back. I shied sideways and stared.  
"Easy, horse. Just a saddle. I'm not going to ride you now. My father is putting you on a machine that will encourage you to run. It's a large treadmill and will enhance your fitness." Skylor was very good at explaining what was going on.  
I then understood my reason for being here. I was to be a racer, competing against those that had been chosen.

 **TIME SKIP**

Darkness flooded my stall once more. I was back where I had started. The day had been neither eventful not boring. I had survived the treadmill with ease and was ready to move on. Most of the other horses had been successful as well and it was made known we were to train on that thing for at least a week. Then, we would be ready to run on the track in short intervals known as test runs. Each horse would be timed to see how long it took us to gallop a complete round around the arena.  
The light from the cell across me still haunted me. Why oh why was it so peculiar? I had never noticed anything come out or in. If it was alive, surely it would have had to eat, but no food was ever brought to it and the light of the next cell over never went out.  
I did not sleep at all that night, even though we horse never sleep more than an hour at a time.  
The next morning was not busy. Skylor came to take me out. It was clear she was not an evil person by heart and her enthusiasm to tame and warm up to me was inviting to me. She tied the halter on, showing no fear when I pinned my ears and avoided her. "Now mustang, you will listen to me and will be good," she enforced.  
She lead me out of the cell and went down the hall to the left instead of the right. I refused to move when I reached the stall that had had the light. I wanted to see what was there.  
"What is it?" Skylor stopped too.  
I edged over to the door and tried to peek in. I could see the vague outline of something sitting in the middle against the wall. It was obviously still chained, a glint of solid silver reflected the light coming from the window. I nickered and tried to get a response from the unknown creature but it never moved. How then had it survived without food or water for an entire week? I wondered as I willingly continued on after seeing it was inactive. Was there some kind of magic to it? How come it was still alive but only at night when the blue came shining through?

 **Like or comment if you want me to continue this**


End file.
